


Prefect Duty

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay Remus Lupin, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Snape's Worst Memory, prefects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Remus and Lily have a late-night heart-to-heart conversation in the Gryffindor common room.





	Prefect Duty

The clock chimed a single, soft bell, marking the half hour.

Remus barely looked up from his book. The common room had been deserted for some time, with most of Gryffindor house settled into bed. He had stopped a couple of third-year boys from sneaking out with a bulging sack of Dungbombs at 11, but it was now 12:30. Any Gryffindor still awake and intent on sneaking out and causing trouble past 1 am would be unhindered by the prefects on duty that night, though Remus knew that Filch and his cat tended to double their efforts in the small hours.

He paused and looked up from his book. It sounded like there were voices coming from outside the portrait hole. He couldn’t quite tell who it was, but they sounded agitated. 

A moment later the portrait swung open and Lily Evans clambered in, eyes flashing rage as she slammed it shut. She heaved a sigh and leaned up against the wall, jaw and fists clenched.

Remus cleared his throat quietly. Lily turned to him.

“Oh, hi Remus. Didn’t realize anyone would still be up.”

He indicated the badge on his chest. “It’s Saturday night. Prefect duty.”

For the past year, Remus had taken it in turns with the other Gryffindor prefects to sit up late on Saturday evenings, keeping the students out of trouble (or at least, as out of trouble as it was possible for Gryffindors to be. He couldn’t always keep Sirius, James, and Peter in line, but he enjoyed supporting the younger students when he could. First-years who weren’t used to being away from home, third and fourth-years beginning to develop romantic crushes and the pain associated with them, more than once had they sought out Remus for his calm guidance and the supply of tea and chocolate he always had while on-shift. 

He held out a Honeydukes piece, and Lily took it, collapsing into the armchair across from him. Remus could tell she was holding back tears.

“You all right?” He asked

“No,” she sniffed, nibbling on the chocolate. “Why are so many boys such immature morons? No offense to you, of course.” she stammered.

“I am fully aware that many members of my sex are, in fact, immature morons,” Remus said with a half-smile. Lily giggled.

“I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to know about my dramatic social life.”

“What else am I here for?”

Lily sighed. “Well, you know that little stunt your friends pulled after the Defense O.W.L. last week?”

Remus blanched slightly. He thought he knew where this was going. 

“Look, James was just trying to blow off some steam. I know that doesn’t excuse his actions, really, but…”

“I don’t care what James Potter does or why he does it.” Lily interrupted coldly. Her voice grew softer. “You know Serverus Snape and I grew up in the same town? We used to be friends.”

Remus nodded.

“Well, he tried to apologize just now. For calling me a… a Mudblood. He wants to start talking again. But I can’t stand that he’s always with Avery and Mulciber! They’re horrid! And I just know that’s why he’s started being rude about blood status- his dad’s a Muggle, he never used to want to be part of the pureblood crowd! And so now I’ve got Severus trying to patch things up, but I don’t think I want to! And on top of that, James keeps pestering me and acting like an imbelice!” She slumped down in her chair and took a large bite of her chocolate.

“I don’t know what you see in James, honestly. Why are you always spending time with him?”

“We’re friends,” Remus said, “I don’t pretend to approve of everything he does, but, he’s really not that bad once you get to know him. And yeah, he does fancy you. Could be less of a prat about it. Maybe he’ll cool down over the summer holidays?”

Lily groaned. “I hope they ALL cool off over the summer.” she shifted in her seat, leaning towards Remus. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “You’re all right, though,” she murmured as she moved closer. She put her hand on his knee. “Will I be seeing you over the summer? Maybe see another film?” She seemed to be coming closer and closer, an almost sultry look in her emerald eyes.

Remus’ eyes grew wide and he sat bolt upright, pulling away from Lily, blushing furiously.

Lily blushed and stammered, “Oh, no, Remus! I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re a good friend, and I like that you are great to talk to, and more mature than most boys in our year, but I’m just so stressed out about everything right now- I got caught up in my emotions.” 

Remus slowly sat back down. “Lily, I- I’m sorry. You are a good friend, but that’s all to me. I’d love to meet up over the summer and see what Muggle films we missed, like we did last year, but as friends. Not a date.” He paused, and took a deep breath. “The fact is, I’ve never actually fancied a girl.”

“So…. boys?” She asked. Remus avoided her eyes, but nodded.

Lily cocked her head in thought. “Huh. I can’t say I didn’t wonder….”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, for one thing, you are reading a biography of Oscar Wilde.”

“Anyone could do that! He’s a great poet!”

“Any particular boy?” She inquired, her eyes full of mischeif. Remus blushed furiously. Yes, there was a particular boy. One with perfect hair, and a casually elegant demeanor, one who shared Remus’ dormitory. He shook his head furiously, trying to clear his mind.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t pry like that. Hey, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” She paused and considered. “How… permissive are wizards about that sort of thing? I know a lot of Muggles really aren’t ok with it.”

“There’s definitely less of a stigma in the Wizarding world, as far as I can tell. Some of the older pureblood families are a bit against same-sex couples since they can’t extend the bloodline, but at least on paper, the Ministry of Magic will recognize a partnership that the Muggle government won’t. But, honestly? I haven’t really explored the issue. You’re the first person I’ve told. I mean to come out to my parents this summer.”

“You’re mum’s a Muggle, right? And your dad’s a wizard?”  
Remus nodded. 

“Well, I hope your mum’s nothing like my sister. She hates everything that’s different from her.”

“I’m pretty sure my parents are used to things being not as they expect. They may be surprised at first, but they’ll come around, I think.” He stopped himself. He had just revealed to Lily that he was gay, but he was not about to reveal his other secret, the one he knew pained his parents much more than homosexuality would. He glanced around, looking for an escape.

“It’s 1:00. I’m off my shift, but, as a prefect, I should probably tell you to get to bed.”

Lily nodded. “I should. And I should check in with Mary- she was a little nervous when I said I was going to talk to Severus. Gotta let her know I’m all right. Thanks for listening. And, I promise I won’t tell anyone what you told me.” She gave him a quick hug, then disappeared up the girls’ staircase.

Remus gathered up his book and chocolates and went to bed, attempting to keep his mind off the boy across the dormitory by reciting Wilde’s poetry in his head until he fell asleep.


End file.
